1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to cable management systems, and more particularly, to cable management systems that may be utilized in the telecommunications industry to organize cables feeding a digital cross-connect system (DSX).
2. Description of Related Art
A DSX provides a location for interconnecting elements in a telecommunications network and, more specifically, interconnecting Digital Signal 1 (DS1) circuits. A DSX may contain a large number of termination points. Connecting to a large number of termination points requires a large number of conductors, which often results in a high concentration of electrical conductors installed near a DSX. Cable management systems are often used to organize the conductors.
In some cases, cable management systems such as jumper troughs are installed over termination points. Installing jumper troughs over termination points obstructs physical and visual access to the termination points. If a technician is searching for an available termination point, the technician may have to temporarily relocate a jumper trough to determine visually whether an available termination point is located beneath the jumper trough. When a jumper trough is temporarily relocated in this way, there is a risk that a jumper could become accidentally disconnected. Such an accidental disconnection of a jumper could result in disruption of service to a user of the telecommunications network. A cable management system is needed that allows visual inspection of underlying termination points without the removal of jumper troughs.